the_elder_scrolls_arquivos_imperiaisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Molag Bal
Malag Bal é o príncipe Daedric da dominação e escravização dos mortais, e é conhecido como o Deus dos Esquemas. Ele também é conhecido pelos títulos de Príncipe Esquematizador, Coletor de Almas, Deus dos Esquamas, o Rei do Estupro, o Senhor da Brutalidade, o Príncipe da Ira e o Pai do Porto-Frio. Molag Bal também é o criador do vampirismo. Seu desejo é coletar e consumir as almas dos mortais semeando a discórdia e o conflito nos reinos mortais, e fundir Nirn com seu próprio reino de Porto-Frio. Ele tem grande importância em Morrowind, onde ele é um dos A Casa dos Quatro Cantos Problemáticos; junto à Malacath, Mehrunes Dagon e Sheogorath são considerados sagrados e servem como obstáculos durante o Teste. Durante a história eles são associados com inimigos locais como os Nórdicos, Akaviri ou Orsimer. E é arqui-inimigo de Boethiah; Príncipe Daedrico das Tramas. Seu dia de invoção é o Chil'a. Aparência e personalidade Molag Bal se assemelha a uma grande, híbrido de réptil e boi, e normalmente a parece adornado com chifres, presas, garras e uma longa cauda. Essa aparência escamosa condiz muito com seu comportamento: esse Príncipe Daedrico sinuoso é o mestre da corrupção, e todo o seu reino de Porto-Frio, consiste apenas de morte e destruição. : "Sua bijuteria Aedrica não pode me vencer, Eu sou Molag Bal, Senhor da Dominação!" : ― Molag Bal Plano de Oblivion O plano de Oblivion de Molag Bal é o Porto-Frio. O livro As Portas de Oblivion diz que seu plano é uma versão alternativa de Nirn, possuindo até mesmo o Palácio Imperial, só que desolado e em ruínas. O céu está em chamas, o chão sedimentado e o ar é congelante. The book The Doors of Oblivion says that his plane resembles a copy of Nirn, including the Imperial Palace, but all desecrated and ruined. The ground is sludge, the sky is on fire, and the air is freezing. The Daedroths are typically counted among his servants. Porto-Frio é apresentado em The Elder Scrolls Online, sendo o ponto de partida de todos os jogadores. História e Lenda Morrowind Ele é o principal obstáculo para os Chimer (e consequentemente os Dunmer). Nas lendas, Molag Bal sempre tenta perturbar as linhagens das Grandes Casas ou então arruinar a "pureza" Dunmeri. Ele é conhecido como o Rei do Estupro e é dito ser o pai (assim como Vivec, ao qual ele seduziu) de uma população de mutantes degenerados que vivem na região de Molag Amur em Morrowind. Essa raça é dita, em Morrowind, serem os primeiros vampiros; uma corrupção da ligação de Vivec com o coração de Lorkhan transmitida aos mortais. Mas, essa história é apenas contada em Morrowind; mas a origem dos vampiros na verdade possui uma ligação direta com Lamae Beolfag. É possível que ele tenha ajudado Jagar Tharn em sua temporária ascendência ao trono. Ele também é responsável pela destruição de uma cidade, Gilverdale, ao final da Primeira Era. Uma lenda conta que Molag Bal criou a primeira vampira quando estuprou uma Nede virgem chamada Lamae Beolfag, que após ser transformar matou um grupo de nômades. He is a Daedric power of much importance in Morrowind, where he is always the archenemy of Boethiah, the Prince of Plots. Other enemies are Ebonarm, Meridia, and Mephala, and is allied with Azura. He is the main source of the obstacles to the Dunmer people (and their Chimer predecessors). In the legends, Molag Bal always tries to upset the bloodlines of Houses or otherwise ruin Dunmeri 'purity'. He is also the god of rape and is said to be the parent (along with Vivec) of a population of mutant degenerates living in the Molag Amur region of Morrowind. It is possible he assisted Jagar Tharn in his temporary procurement of the Imperial throne. He was also responsible for the destruction of the Bosmeri town of Gilverdale at the end of the First Era (he was summoned by Senchal King Dro'Zel). In Morrowind, he is seen as one of the four corners of the House of Troubles. Primeira Era Em 1E 2920, Molag Bal, conjurado pelo Rei Dro'Zel de Senchal, destruiu a cidade de Gilverdale. Todos os habitantes foram mortos em uma névoa vermelha reluzente. Esse massacre Daedrico forçou Sotha Sil à fazer uma jornada até Porto-Frio, tendo que lidar com alguns dos mais proeminentes Príncipes Daedrico para evitar o que aconteceu em Gilverdale, acontecesse em outras cidades de Tamriel, já que Morrowind estava em guerra contra Cyrodiil. Interregnum Molag Bal aparece como principal antagonista em Elder Scrolls Online, aproveitando a vantagem da guerra e destruição em Tamriel e tentando fundir Nirn e Porto-Frio; usando máquinas Daedrica chamadas Ancoras Negras, em um evento conhecido como Mescla-Plano. Batalha de Porto-Frio Aquele Sem Alma, também conhecido como Vestígio, junto com Vanus Galerion, o Grêmio dos Lutadores e o Grêmio dos Magos; iniciam um ataque a Porto-Frio para confrontar Molag Bal e por fim a sua traição. Uma cidade controlada por Meridia foi levada até Porto-Frio por Molag Bal, mas já que ali ele não tinha poder, o Vestígio e a força de ataque foram capazes de usar a cidade como um esconderijo seguro enquanto estavam em Porto-Frio, e salvar muitos mortais que estavam "presos" em Porto-Frio. Com a ajuda do rei Ayleid Laloriaran Dynar, Vanus Galerion o fundador Aldmeri do Grêmio dos Magos, forçaram a entrada na cidadela de Porto-Frio até o covil de Molag Bal. Depois o Porteiro se revolou ser o Príncipe Daedrico Meridia, ajudando o Vestígio e os Cincos Companheiros atravessaram um portal até uma área sob total controle das forças de Molag Bal. Meridia e Molag Bal se encontraram cara-a-cara e começaram a se enfrentar, permitindo que o Vestígio destruísse a Ancora Negra. Ao confrontar Molag Bal, o Vestígio usou o Amuleto dos Reis no Príncipe Daedrico, antes que ele o matasse. Os dois começaram a batalhar, ambos equivalentes em poder e divindade, mas por fim; Molag Bal caiu em combate pela primeira vez, permitindo que todas Almas Secas escrevizadas por Molag Bal, pudessem voltar para Nirn. Clava de Molag Bal The Mace of Molag Bal, also known as the Vampire's Mace, is a Daedric artifact attributed to Molag Bal, the Lord of Domination and Enslavement. Its enchantment drains the stamina and magicka of its victims and transfers them to the bearer. It also has been known to have the ability to transfer an enemy's strength to its wielder or trap their soul. It has been said to be a good weapon of choice for vanquishing wizards. Many legends surround the mace, but its origins can be traced back to when Molag Bal deceived an Orcish blacksmith and enslaved him in pits of Coldharbour. The blacksmith was turned into a Soul Shriven and forced to forge the mace. Due to Molag Bal's penchant for meddling in mortal affairs, he grants the mace to those he deems worthy but has also been quite free with his artifact. Molag Bal assumes that when such a powerful artifact falls into mortal hands, a trail of death and destruction is sure to follow. Some believe the mace to be an object of Daedra worship. During Molag Bal's attempted Planemeld circa 2E 582, he was witnessed wielding the mace himself, and utilized it while dueling the Soulless One. In the events leading up to the Warp in the West, an agent of the Blades received the Mace of Molag Bal in exchange for eliminating a heretic mage. In 3E 427, the mace was also awarded to a supplicant who dispatched a lazy Daedroth minion named Menta Na for not wreaking the havoc and terror he was created for. During the Oblivion Crisis, Molag Bal spread corruption by having the Champion of Cyrodiil incite a local pacifist to murder; again, the mace was given as a reward. In 4E 201, Molag Bal presented the mace to the Last Dragonborn for helping to capture the soul of a priest of Boethiah. Missões Herói de Daggerfall O Herói de Daggerfall recebeu a Clava de Molag Bal em troca de eliminar um mago ou padre herege. Herói de Kvatch Molag Bal tem que ser invocado pelo Herói. Ele queria que o Campeão corrompesse Melus Petilius, forçando-o a matar com a Clava Amaldiçoada. O Campeão foi capaz de enfurece-lo a ponto dele pegar a Clava Amaldiçoada e utilizada para mata-lo. Pouco antes do golpe final, Molag Bal teletransportou o Campeão de volta para seu altar, e concedendo à ele a Clava de Molag Bal. A mesma arma que fora dada ao Herói de Daggerfall, décadas atrás. Dovahkiin Durante a Quarta Era, o jogador deve ajudar um Vigilânte de Stendarr chamado Tyranus, a investigar atividade suspeitas numa casa abandonada em Markath. Ao entrar na casa, Molag Bal força ambos a lutarem até a morte, resultando na morte de Tyranus. Quando o jogador fala com o Príncipe Daedrico, ele promete sua Clava como recompensa se trouxer Logrolf o Determinado; um sacerdote de Boethiah para a casa abandonada e força-lo a implorar por sua vida, entregando sua alma para Molag Bal. O jogador mata Logrolf e é recompensado com a Clava de Molag Bal. Vampirismo Criador e Divindade Patrona A doutrina do Templo Dunmeri, Vampiros de Vvardenfell, vol. 2; dita que o Príncipe Daedrico Molag Bal é o pai dos vampiros. É registrado em seu "Documentos Particulares de Galur Rithari, Buoyant Armiger". De alguma forma, o Templo Dunmeri mantém isso em segredo do mundo, por nenhuma razão aparente. Outro documento mencionando Molag Bal como o pai dos vampiros é "Opúsculo de Lamae Bal". O livro conta uma história de Molag Bal, e seu ódio para com Arkay, profanando o corpo de uma virgem Nede, Lamae Beolfag. Lamae, agora conhecida como Lamae Bal, é a Matriarca de Sangue e a primeira Vampiro. He also made pacts with other mortals and turned them into vampires such as Lord Harkon and his family. Thus it is implied Lord Harkon and his family are the original Volkihar Clan of vampires being directly turned by the Daedric Prince himself. Vampiros de sangue puro, são aqueles transformados diretamente por Molag Bal, o criador e patrono do vampirismo. Esse processo é muito similar que o utilizado para criar a primeira vampira, Lamae Beolfag; os mortais conseguem tronassem vampiros através de um ritual, onde são oferecidos membros femininos a Molag Bal. As mulheres que sobreviverem a essa agonia, assim como Serana e sua mãe Valérica, são nomeadas "Filhas de Porto-Frio". Galur Rithari, um dos Buoyant Armiger, foi curado de vampirismo por Molag Bal. Evolução Os vampiros de Vvardenfell e Baia Iliac são facilmente reconhecidos pelas pessoas, mas isso não é igual para vampiros de Cyrodiil; isso é óbviamente um outra espécie. Os vampiros de Cyrodiil possuem três estágios de infecção, dependendo de quando foi sua última refeição. Quando bem alimentados eles são indistinguíveis de pessoas normais e podem até andar em plena luz do dia. Mas, quando vampiros de Cyrodiil estam famintos, todos os sinais de vampirismo não podem ser escondidos. Isso é algo único para vampiros Cyrodiilicos, de acordo com Manifesto Vampyrum Cyrodiil, isso foi um presente de Clavicus Vile. Por isso, vampiros de Cyrodiil veneram Molag Bal e Clavicus Vile. Curiosidades * De acordo com Escuridão mais Escura, as criaturas que se assemelham com crocodilos chamados Daedroth, são servos de Molag Bal. * Em Dawnguard, é dito que vampiras de sangue puro devem "oferecer seus corpos" à Molag Bal. Serana afirma que aquelas que sobrevivem tornam-se Filhas de Porto-Frio, indicando que o ritual é traumático. Se questionada, Serana se recusará a falar, dizendo apenas que era "degradante", indicando que ele estupre suas servas. * A inspiração para o nome Molag Bal parece ter vindo das divindades canaanitas Moloch e Ba'al. * O nome de Molag Bal siginfica Fogo (Molag) e Pedra (Bal), de acordo com idiomas Aldmeri e Dunmeri. Meridia se refere a ele como Pedra de Fogo. * Em Oblivion, Mankar Camoran afirma incorretamente que "Porto-Frio" é o reino de Meridia. * Molag Bal has a son, Ozzozachar, a Daedric Titan. He also has a daughter named Molag Grunda, a Winged Twilight who was in love with the lowly Frost Atronach Nomeg Gwai. Molag Bal did not approve of the relationship and had them both banished to Oblivion, so they could be punished for eternity. Aparições * The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall * The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim * The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard (mencionado) * The Elder Scrolls Online Galeria Статуя_Молаг_Бала_Морр.jpg|Altar de Molag Bal (em Morrowind) Molag_Bal's_Shrine.png|Altar de Molag Bal (em Oblivion) molag-bal-teso.jpeg|Molag Bal tentando esmagar o Vestígio (em ESO) Meridia_fending_Molag_Bal_off.png|Meridia selando Molag Bal (em ESO) Categoria:Et'Ada Categoria:Divindades Categoria:Daedra Categoria:Príncipes Daedrico Categoria:História: Personagens Categoria:Morrowind: Personagens Categoria:Oblivion: Personagens Categoria:Skyrim: Personagens Categoria:Online: Personagens Categoria:Panteão Dunmeri